A Learning Experience
by AniLovesMe
Summary: When the Enterprise rescues a stranded woman in the middle of space, they must return her to her home planet of Tyre. Kirk's cousin and Yeoman Alaina is selected to go down to the planet with the team, but with her acception of a dance, this mission turns into more than just a learning experience. 6th in a series of her experiences aboard the Enterprise.


**Hello everyone! I received my first request a couple of days ago! (!) However, the reviewer who gave me the request did not have an account, so to the guest who reviewed _Teenage Girls known only as "PLEASE"_, this is for you! Thanks a bunch for your request, I had lots of fun writing it! (I hope you see this!)**

**Okay enough of me. Please enjoy and review! Kay bye!**

**~Ani**

~()~

Alaina sped through the hallway as fast as she could. She was lounging in her quarters when she'd received an urgent message from the Captain to report to the bridge with some blankets immediately. She didn't know what was going on, but it had to be important. Blankets in hand, she dodged a few people and nearly collided with another officer.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, tail spinning around the man after he sidestepped into her path. "Sorry!" She called out, but had no time to stop and explain when he stared after her. Once inside the elevator, she took a moment to catch her breath. She composed herself just in time for the doors to open to reveal the bridge and she calmly walked out and over to the Captain.

"You requested these, Captain." She said, handing him one. He in turn handed it to someone else. There was a visitor on the bridge and she straightened as Captain Kirk introduced her.

"Yeoman Alaina, this is Tarra Yantonuba."

"Hello." The woman was definitely not human. She was blue with large yellow eyes. Her long hair was black and widely braided all the way down her waist. She was tall and her hands were webbed. Alaina tried not to look shocked as the woman shook her hand. Her skin felt rather scaly but Alaina smiled professionally.

"It's nice to meet you," She said.

Doctor McCoy placed the blanket around the woman's bare shoulders and Alaina noticed her outfit was not the most conservative. She looked like she was wearing an Indian form of a bikini.

"We picked up Miss Yantonuba's distress signal a few minutes ago. Her ship ran out of power. Rather than leave her stranded in space, we beamed her aboard and decided to return her home to Tyre." Jim informed his Yeoman.

"I am most grateful," she said, her voice was filled with an exotic accent Alaina couldn't place. "My home is not far from here," She informed him. "It is only past this constellation," She pointed to a particular group of stars and Jim nodded.

"Sulu, set a course for Tyre."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Sulu replied and began inserting the coordinates.

"I cannot thank you enough, Captain." Tarra said.

Jim smiled at Tarra. "Starfleet is more than obliged to help, My Lady. Is there anything I can do to make your time with us more comfortable?"

Alaina smiled and shook her head in awe; she didn't know her cousin could be so professional and diplomatic. She supposed they didn't make him a captain for nothing.

"Yeoman, would you please show our guest to the quarters where she may rest for the remainder of our journey?"

"Of course, Captain." Alaina replied. "If you'll accompany me into the elevator, ma'am." The woman followed Alaina and the two were alone in the elevator. Alaina decided to make small talk.

"Too bad your ship broke down."

"Yes." The woman replied. "But I am glad Starfleet was here to help. My communication system was starting to fail."

"You were out there all alone?"

"Yes, well… sometimes one needs some space to breathe."

Alaina nodded. "Indeed." The doors opened and she led the way to an empty guest room at the end of a hall. After touring the inside, Alaina decided to take her leave. "Well. I'll leave you to rest, then."

"Thank you." Tarra said. She sat down on the couch but she seemed sad.

"Forgive me, Miss Yantonuba, but you seem troubled."

"No, forgive _me._ It must be obvious. I do not want to come across as ungrateful." Tarra said.

"Not at all!" Alaina said, sitting next to the visitor.

"I was out on my own because I was trying to get away for a while. I am betrothed to a strong and handsome male, but his other qualities are less so." She pointed to the choker around her neck with an alien symbol on it. "He gave this to me as a symbol of our engagement. But I do not wish to marry him."

"Then… can't you say no?"

"My people's customs are quite different from yours. I cannot."

"Oh." Alaina couldn't imagine what it would be like to be forced to marry someone she had no interest for. But for Tarra's sake, she tried to look on the bright side. "Well… he must like you."

"Yes."

"Then he must want you to be happy."

"I suppose."

"Then perhaps, with your help, his… less handsome qualities will improve over time. Once he sees your happiness at these improvements, he may decide to keep it up."

"It is possible." Tarra smiled. "You speak wisely for someone so young."

Alaina blushed. "Well, marriage is about improving one another and learning to love even the less ideal qualities of your partner. I'm sure eventually, your love for him will be mutual to his for you."

"I had not thought of it that way. Perhaps my predicament may not be hopeless after all."

"I should get going." Alaina said, standing up. "Rest well." She took her leave and walked down the hall. When she got back to the bridge, Jim was picking a crew to go with him down to Tyre to return Tarra to her people. She walked up to him. "Hey, I want to go!" She said.

"No." Jim casually replied and turned around. He went back to picking his team. "Okay so I have me, Bones, Spock…"

She walked around to stand in front of him again. "I want to go!" She repeated with determination.

He stopped. "Would you _please_ get out of my way, I'm trying to make a team."

"Put me on your list."

"No, I don't want to. Moving on!" He stepped around her and walked around the bridge informing the team members.

She followed him. "Why not?!"

He ignored her. "Checkov, I'm going to need you to take the con while we're on Tyre. Be ready for immediate take off if needed."

Checkov nodded his understanding. "Aye, Captain."

"Jim!"

"Approaching Tyre, Sir." Sulu informed.

"Jim!"

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Uhura, we'll need someone who knows the main language. Be ready in fifteen."

"Yes Captain."

"Jim!"

He quickly turned around and she was following so close that she almost bumped into him. "Okay look. It could be dangerous. Besides, I already have enough people on my team."

"Oh please! All we're doing is taking her back home. One more person isn't going to hurt anything. Besides, I like her! It would be cool to see where she comes from."

"Not happening."

"Actually Captain, as a relatively new arrival to Starfleet, going down to the planet with us would provide an exceptional learning opportunity for the Yeoman." The First Officer said, walking up to them.

"Thank you, Spock." Jim sardonically replied.

"Yeah," Alaina agreed. "Think of all the knowledge I'd be missing out on."

"You can read about it."

"I'm more of a hands-on learner."

"This is simply a drop off mission, no danger involved. The planet is stable governmentally and relatively peaceful in itself. I see no reason she should not accompany us."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Fine! Fine. Inform Miss Yantonuba and meet at us in the hanger in ten minutes."

"You got it." She said, smiling. Jim stalked off and they exchanged glances.

"You're welcome." Spock stated. She laughed and left to tell Tarra.

~()~

Alaina Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu and Spock sat at a long table, being honored guests of the King and Queen of Tyre. It was only when they'd beamed down to the planet that they discovered the girl they'd rescued was the crowned Princess. What was supposed to be a thirty minute mission was now turning into two hours of feasting and celebration for the locals. While the Captain, being the team leader, had tried to politely refuse the invitation to celebrate the return of their Princess with them, that plan had failed and after several toasts and alien celebration rituals, the entire team was ready to make a run for it.

"This is taking _forever_." Alaina complained over the music, leaning her head on the table.

"You're the one who wanted to come," Spock replied.

"You helped!"

"I said it would be an exceptional learning opportunity. Now is your chance to learn all about Tyrian customs."

"They like to party." She stated. "There. I think I've learned enough for today."

"We've just spoken to the King and Queen," Uhura said, walking up to the group with Jim. "I tried to tell them that we have to get back, but they were _very _insistent and told me that the celebration would last for several more hours."

All except Spock let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now what?" Alaina asked.

"I guess we just have to wait." Uhura said.

"I don't like the feel of this place." McCoy stated. "Too cheerful."

"Lighten up, Bones!" Jim said. "It's a party. Have a drink!" He picked up his own cup and took a sip.

"I suppose I should not point out that there's a rule about drinking alcohol on duty." Spock said.

"Since when has that rule ever applied to him?" Sulu asked.

Ally groaned, but picked up her head when there was a tap on her shoulder. A local man held out an open hand to her. He spoke something in his native tongue and gestured to the crowd dancing in the middle of the room.

"He's asking you to dance." Uhura told her. She looked back at the group and smirked at the funny looks on Jim and Bones' faces.

"I would _love_ to." She said and took his hand. He smiled at her and led her across the room.

"Maybe I will have a drink." Bones said, standing.

"Yeah, get me another one." Jim said.

Sulu smirked. "You better get used to it, Captain."

"I have no comment on the matter." Spock said.

~()~

Alaina crouched behind the shelter of a fallen table, covering her ears to block out the deafening roar of blaster fire.

"Get us out of here, Scotty!" Jim yelled over his intercom. Each member of his team was scattered around a room that only a few minutes ago had been filled with celebrating Tyrians. Now it was a battlefield. Tables and food were scattered everywhere, locals were gone, and the royal guards of Tyre were shooting to kill. A furious prince was behind them, screaming orders and battle cries.

"I told you I didn't like the feel of this place!" McCoy yelled.

"They're closing in on us!" Uhura shouted, returning fire from her place behind a column. Jim looked from his place behind their designated table with Spock and saw that she was right. Despite their efforts to fight back, they were vastly outnumbered and the guards were getting closer.

"Scotty!" He tried again.

"I read you loud and clear, Captain! I can get everyone out except Alaina. She must be near an interference of some kind. Their electrical generator, maybe. If you can get her away from that, she's good to go!"  
He saw Scotty's problem. A large electrical bubble was right behind Alaina. "Got it. Get everyone else out of here!"

"Captain!" Spock protested.

"I'll be right behind you."

"Locking on your signal!" Scotty informed. Spock, Uhura, Bones and Sulu all disappeared. He heard Alaina scream and jumped out from behind his table, laying down fire and crouching once more behind a marble column directly across from her. He surveyed the situation and realized there was no way for him to destroy the generator without it hurting Alaina. She would have to come to him. He had to call her name three times over the noise for her to respond. When he gestured what he wanted her to do, her eyes widened.

"Trust me!" he called, locking their eyes.

She nodded and took a deep breath, gathering her bravery. He mouthed the numbers to her.

_One… Two…Three!_

He stood and laid down cover while she ran across the room as fast as she could. A few seconds seemed like an eternity before she finally reached him.

"Now, Scotty!"

"Locking on your signal…"

The guards were close enough now to see the pair behind the pillar and one in particular had a very good aim. They heard one last shot before the silence of being beamed, but that one was right on target.

~()~

Back on the ship, Jim saw the rest of the team waiting for them. He turned to Alaina.

"Are you alright?" He asked. It took a moment, but she nodded. Jim went back to business. "Good work, Scotty. Stable and peaceful, huh?" He asked Spock as they exited the room. Their voices faded as the group went down the hall and Alaina felt a sharp pain in her wrist. She looked down to see a deep cut across it.

"Are you sure you're alright, missy?" Scotty asked from behind the counter.

She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Scotty." She walked out of the room and began making her way down the corridor. As she walked she examined her wrist. It was bleeding steadily. Covering it with her hand, she took a detour to her quarters. She wrapped it in a tan bandage. It was painful, but she figured the pressure would help. She decided to report back to work.

~()~

The bridge was a loud, chaotic jumble when she entered. Sulu and Chekov were navigating the quickest jump to light speed, the Captain and the First Officer were almost arguing about what to do next and Doctor McCoy was trying to examine them at the same time.

"For God's sake, hold still!" Bones ordered Jim.

"Would you hurry up? I'm in the middle of a meeting!" Jim said.

"It's protocol, Jim!"

"This would hardly qualify as a meeting, Captain." Spock said. "Speaking of which, we should contact Starfleet and report the incident immediately."

"Not until we know all the facts, Spock. You like facts, right?"

"You're vital signs are normal. No bodily injuries." Bones said to Jim, stepping up to the First Officer. Spock cooperated and it only took thirty seconds for him to report the same to the Vulcan. He handed them both a bottle of water mixed with vitamins. "Drink this and you'll be fine."

"This happened after your dance, right?" Jim said to Alaina. "What did you say to that guy?"

"Nothing really." She replied as Bones walked up to her and began checking her vitals. "During our dance, he offered to give me a necklace. I said 'no thanks' and he freaked out. The next thing I knew, I was being shot at." Something touched her wrist and she jumped. The doctor stood in front of her and held it up, giving her a look. She shrugged and they turned their attention back to the conversation at hand. All this had gone unnoticed by the rest of the group who were now speaking to Uhura.

"I think I know what happened, sir." Uhura said. "The male she was dancing with was actually one of the princes. After some research, I found out that the necklace he tried to give her was a symbol of engagement."

The Captain choked on his water before composing himself.

"Now that I think about, Tarra had one just like it." Ally said. "She said she just got engaged and she couldn't say no."

"So when he proposed to you…"

"You highly offended him and his customs with your response." Spock finished. "Interesting."

"So he tried to kill me?" She asked, shocked.

Jim laughed. "I guess it's do or die, huh? The important thing is that you weren't hurt."

"Right…" She replied.

"_Now_ may we contact Starfleet, Captain?" Spock asked.

Jim nodded, nearly rolling his eyes. "_Yes,_ Commander. Back to work, team." The bridge crew shuffled around, getting back to their stations. Alaina walked past Bones but he grabbed her arm and she was forced to walk with him in the other direction. When they entered the elevator, he spoke.

"Let me see it."

"It's not a big deal, Bones!"

"Shut up. Let me see it."

She rolled her eyes and held up her wrist. He carefully unwrapped it. Alaina had to admit, it really did look much worse than it had earlier. The bandage was soaked with blood and Bones cursed. They reached deck six and stepped out to the medical bay.

"Looks like some blaster fire grazed you. It's not too bad."

"See? I can handle it." She told him.

"But you do need stitches."

"Stitches!" She exclaimed.

"Nurse Chapel, get surgical room seven ready."

"Yes, Doctor." A nurse ran off in another direction.

"Bones, are you serious?"

"Alaina I'm a doctor, not a comedian." He replied. They entered a room and he sat her on an examination table. He went to a shelf and began preparing an injection.

"But I've never had stitches before!" She said. He turned around.

"It's a piece of cake, kid. You won't feel a thing. Trust me, honey."

She took a deep breath. She did trust him. She'd already faced an alien race that wanted to kill her today. What was getting stitches compared to being shot at?

"Okay." She said, offering her arm.

~()~

An hour later, with her wrist stitched up and properly bandaged, Alaina lay on a medical table, relaxing with her favorite magazine. The doctor was right, as always, and she hadn't had anything to worry about. Bones walked in, reading a chart.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Much better!" She said, sitting up. "Especially since you gave me those pain pills."

He smirked. "Your vitals are good, you're all set to go." He handed her a small bottle filled with medicine. "Take two of these every morning and you should be fine. I'll call you in again in a couple of days and I'll change the bandage. Give it two weeks and the stitches will come out by themselves."

"Thanks, Bones."

He smiled and winked at her. "Glad I can force you to let me help. Jim's waiting for you in the lobby."

"You had to tell him." She said, jumping off the table.

"Not my fault, kid. You're underage and he's your legal guardian. No stepping around that."

"Of course not. Any other advice?"

"Try not to anger any more alien princes."

She chuckled and walked out. When she reached the lobby, she saw her cousin waiting for her with a small teddy bear in one arm.

"Aw!" She said, taking it from him. "It's so cute!"

"Yeah well… I figured being wounded in the line of duty deserved something." He said.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" He asked. "For what?"

"Well, I did sort of cause an all out war between Starfleet and a planet that it used to be peaceful with."

"What were you supposed to do, marry the little blue freak? Spock and I reported everything to Starfleet Command. The politicians can figure out the rest. Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry you got hurt."

"The teddy bear was worth it. It looks kind of sad, though…" She held it up and they both stopped to look at it. "It's really fuzzy and… one ear is kind of lopsided. I know! I'll call it Jim!"

"Hilarious." She laughed and he cleared his throat, turning mock serious. "Well Yeoman, I hope you had a wonderful learning experience during our visit to Tyre. I expect a full report about it on my desk by morning."

"I'll sum it up for you: they like to party and they don't take rejection well. The end."

He smiled and they walked out of the medical bay. "Good enough."


End file.
